


灵性公社🔞

by Huangguakekeke



Category: GS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	灵性公社🔞

站在我家的花园里浇花，我用我爸妈的钱新买下的山庄，小小山丘的最顶上是我的房子，也是我们“公社”的聚集场所。我向公社会员们收取会费，在这里，我的山庄里，就会有不定期聚在一起的时光。不一定次次聚齐，但是不妨碍我们相聚时的汲取天地的灵性滋长。

我其实不大擅长园艺，所以浇水的工具也很粗糙，廉价的橡皮管套在车库的水龙头上牵出来，我用拇指把出水口堵住大半，让自来水呈四散状喷洒，主要是浇在我的绿油油的草坪上。我喜欢绿色的东西，所以我把草坪照顾得很好，但是养花朵，我更希望我的公社会员们能在来聚的时候点拨我一二。

我把刚刚浇花的橡皮管子，夹在妖娆的铁艺栅栏间隙里卡住，因为懒得去车库关水龙头，随意水流还在继续。然后我开始专注在这花园入口的栅栏上缠着的蔷薇花，细嫩小朵，不娇媚艳俗，开出来淡淡粉粉的黄色，我想去抚摸一下却还是笨手笨脚的被刺扎了一下，我应激性的抖了一下。

正巧这个时候听见一个熟悉的声音叫我，“黄明昊！”是朱正廷来了，他是一个几乎不会缺席的会员，还是个顶精致漂亮的人。他从接近一个人高的被蔷薇花包围起来的栅栏进来之后，就看见了我，便开始笑我。

“今天来得早，我给你剃毛吧？好不好......”这是他的癖好，他总喜欢给自己或者别人剃毛。他是我见过最精致的男人，他体毛本身就少得可怜，还被他自己全部剃掉，他的全身肌肤滑嫩的就像个剥了皮的荔枝，不仅水润光滑，还又白又透。

我以前都会找借口拒绝他给我剃毛，因为剃光虽然很爽，而且做爱时不会有碍观瞻，但是有些发硬的毛发长出短短的毛岔子的时候，可是最难受的，然后朱正廷就会拉着我再给我剃毛，这就会成为一个便宜了朱正廷的死循环，于是我一直想拒绝。

我是一个“天体主义者”，所以我通常一个人在家里的时候都是一丝不挂的，朱正廷一进来，就又注意到了我不太多的那处的耻毛。今天我是逃不掉了，谁都没来，我没借口躲开了。

但裸体在家真的挺舒服的，裸睡可以让肌肤跟新床单亲密接触，早上在浴室洗漱能看到胸前新长的痣，光膀子吃饭更是爽翻，吃汤水多酱料多的美食再也不必担心洗衣服了！而且这种裸体也不是为了性感，这本身就挺解放天性的，这也是为什么我说我的这个只有会员能进来的山庄，是充满灵性的。

朱正廷朝我走过来，想拥抱我，辛亏我反应极快，我拿起架着的水管就往他身上淋，溅到了他的脸上，他轻轻的擦，生怕抹花了他画好的眉毛。“你湿了...”我说。他轻笑了两声，没接话，自顾自的就脱掉衣服，一边和我接吻打的火热。他脱衣服动作有些大，所以我得环着他，免得我们的有些特殊的打招呼方式被打断了。

他连内裤都脱光了，就丢在刚浇完水的带着土腥味儿的草地上，这会儿他倒是一点也不精致了。他开始有些喘起来，眼光流转，若有似无的兴奋和激动，我猜他动了情，我的阴茎也开始有些抬头的趋势。

“你不可以硬...我说了要给你剃毛的，我们不能做别的事情打乱我的计划。”他居然还敢谈计划，每次公社的聚会全是被他打乱了原有计划，想着我就好气又好笑。

于是朱正廷把我拉进屋子里，他让我坐在那个双人的沙发上，半躺着的样子，把最隐私的部位全部暴露在他眼前。我本身就没什么体毛，腋毛窸窸窣窣，激光脱毛让我跟它们说了永别，他膈应的就是我下体上的毛发。

不得不说，这些事情上他极其细致，他喜欢拿小小的修眉刀，轻轻的，一根一根的剃掉这些毛发。他凑近的时候，呼出的气息全数扑在我本来安静的小兄弟上。经不起考验和调戏，我马上就要进入硬硬的备战状态，他哭笑不得的把修眉刀拍在一边的茶几上，对我喊：“黄明昊！”“对不起嘛…我也控制不住的。”他又说，“再给我3分钟，就结束了。”“好。”我点了点头，勃起变大的小兄弟兴许还能忍住。

朱正廷对我来说，是一个很特殊的人。他不仅仅是我这儿的会员，他曾经是我的前男友，准确说是我的初恋——他是第一个带着懵懂无知的我走向搞男人这条路的那个引路人。可惜我辜负了他对我的栽培，但我绝没有对不起他，我和他和平分手之后我遇到了范丞丞——那个让我情愿做0甚至沉迷被男人操的一个神奇的人，他现在也是我的会员，外加我的伴侣。

还有一分钟时间，我已经能看到我的下体几乎光洁无暇，带着点肉粉色的勃起的阴茎越来越膨胀，现在更是明显的不行。这个时候大门突然开了，范丞丞出差回来了。

“哈哈哈，你们在干嘛呢？”范丞丞刚进门就笑。他说的出差，其实是外出采风，他要为他新一季的设计理念找一个高端大气美好不染人间烟火的由头，让他设计的家具卖出更高的价钱，我记得上次他有把椅子卖了十万，家里一样的那把已经被我们俩做激烈运动折腾垮了。

“正正给我剃毛呢......”我说。因为朱正廷已经专注的忽略了刚进门的范丞丞，然后等他剃完收工的时候范丞丞早就去三楼主卧的浴室洗澡了。

朱正廷满意的看着他刚刚的“作品”，然后为了来试一试触感，便跨到我身上坐着。他光滑的臀部在我的那根硬东西上蹭，“你说他有没有一点喜欢我？”我知道朱正廷这话里指的谁，那人是我们的会员之一，叫蔡徐坤。

“我觉得有吧……”我觉得还是得安慰安慰他，“至少看得出来，他喜欢操你……”但我也不能安慰的太过分，免得虚伪。“黄明昊，你说了等于没说...”朱正廷抱怨道。

他一边抱怨一边立起上半身跪着，扶正我的小兄弟慢慢的找那个入口，缓缓地往下坐。他下去的动作非常缓慢，我猜他好久没有做爱了，因为我前段时间很忙，好久没有召集聚会，朱正廷似乎不太情愿在聚会以外的时间私下联系蔡徐坤，所以没有聚会就意味着他没人做爱。

怪不得他今天这么饥渴，他的舌头伸出来舔了一下上嘴唇，我看到他红红的舌头伸出来，就觉得下面充血，要说我对他一点反应都没有是绝对不可能的，因为范丞丞都不信。

范丞丞在楼上洗澡有一会儿了，估计不多久就要下来了。虽然他知道我今天召集了聚会，对我和朱正廷可能发生关系心知肚明，但是我仍然不想在和朱正廷的这场性事上表现的太主动，因为我该死的占有欲让我本来计划的是：等所有会员来之前，先把范丞丞榨干，让他等会没精力去操弄别人。可谁知朱正廷这么早就杀过来了，也就只有他，这个破坏人计划的家伙。

但现在朱正廷不满情绪已经上来，我再不回应一下，他就要闹了，所以我有时候抬腰往上顶，碰巧他往下坐的时候，插的非常深入，从他叫的变了音就能得知，虽然大部分时候还是朱正廷自己动。

“哟，迫不及待了？正正？”范丞丞没穿衣服，我们约好的，在家都是解放的状态，无需穿上衣服。他走下楼，跟着我学着叫朱正廷这个名字，好像亲昵的不行，其实按理来说，他俩是这场公社聚会里最不熟的，也不是避讳，但范丞丞当真没上过朱正廷。

范丞丞走过来，亲了一下我的额头，“昊昊这两个星期过得怎么样？”“我在家可乖了！”我还有些骄傲，因为我确实收放自如，我可以同时和我们公社里的一群人做爱，我也可以在范丞丞不在的时候禁欲两个星期，连自慰都不曾有过。

“可是我好不容易回来了你开个荤，居然第一个还不是跟我。”范丞丞话里带着一点不满，也没有多不满，他向来知道我爱他，对这段感情应该是相当有信心的，他应该是不开心关于这些实际的关乎肉体的问题。

“都怪我，都怪我......”朱正廷是个心直口快的人，他赶紧承担了错误。“也不全怪你，昊昊也有错。”范丞丞和朱正廷两个人还谦让上了，我正无言以对的时候范丞丞突然说，“不过你先勾引我们昊昊的，是该惩罚一下。”我以为他要惩罚什么，结果范丞丞拿了一罐润滑剂涂在手上，贴着我正插在朱正廷身后的小口里的阴茎慢慢地扩张。

这两个不太熟的人，现在准备身体力行的交流一下，我默许了这个行为，于是停下抽插的动作，朱正廷也没说什么，只是跟着一同静止。然后我就感觉到一根硬的发烫的东西挤着我的小兄弟一起进入到这个湿滑泥泞的甬道里。

你方唱罢我登场，接连不断的进攻像是一场较量，我们一同往朱正廷的敏感点上刺激，他被弄的一边叫喊一边往我的肩窝里躲。范丞丞趴在朱正廷的背上，从后面进入他，隔着人还想要跟我接吻。

朱正廷的叫声随着我们加快的频率变急促，他眼睛一边流泪一边看着我，一副祈求的样子，我不知道他在渴望什么，但他抽搐的屁股让我知道他正高潮迭起。然后他的右手快速地套弄着自己的性器，门户大开，任人猥亵玩弄。骚浪得大方坦荡又恰到好处，勾着人移不开眼睛。

朱正廷爽完从我身上离开之后竟然自顾自的去一旁倒酒喝，没拿我昂贵的藏酒，就拿了第一层的黑方，他闪进厨房取冰，然后我听见他开冰箱冷藏室的声音，应该是还要加一些苏打水，他酒量不好，却想要小酌怡情，可又逢喝必大。

范丞丞居然蘸了一点我肚子上的朱正廷刚刚射的精液作为润滑，往我后面捅进去。两个星期的禁欲往往放大肌肉的收缩紧张，他说：“你好紧...”

我听见朱正廷过来了，他很贴心地居然到了三杯酒过来，范丞丞的那杯只是黑方加冰。我无闲喝酒，他就把另外两杯放在一旁。然后他从他嘴里拿出来一块刚刚被他喝进去的冰块，拿那冰凉的小方块来冰我，从胸口让我冷却，一路滑到我的下体。阴茎触碰到冰块的话让我一个激灵，我是个很容易紧张的人，一紧张连后面那处也跟着挤压他埋在我身体的东西。范丞丞却没有停下抽插的动作，一下就顶到了前列腺，我顿时没有了力气，只能哼哼唧唧的任由他动作了。

范丞丞示意我坐起来，他坐在沙发上，我再坐在他身上，当然我们下体相连，他膨胀的欲望还深深的填满着寂寞的我。

这个姿势给了我良好的视野，我刚好能看见朱正廷拿起手机，他连着按了几下屏幕，然后我听见他开了声音外放，“嘟...嘟...嘟......”没一会就被接了起来。“喂？”那边先接了起来，声音好耳熟，但被电流影响，凭一个单字我想不太出来是谁。“你快来呀～”“怎么？你都已经去了吗？”是林彦俊的声音。

“给你听个东西，别挂电话。”朱正廷说着把手机放在了离我们很近的那个小茶几上，电话没有挂断，那边的林彦俊应了声也没了声音，好像在侧耳倾听似的。

朱正廷走过来跪在我的两腿间，我被范丞丞弄成两腿打开站在地上的姿势，为了站得稳些，我向放着电话的那个小茶几侧身扶住了那边的沙发扶手，他刚好能低下头给我口交。

他的技术不会好，因为他是个说话都不停的嘴瓢的人，我总嘲笑他，现在看来嘴瓢的原因应该是他的舌头不太灵活。我突然想到了王琳凯，我们的会员之一，他是个rapper，那么快速的唱rap还要吐词清楚，舌头应该相当灵巧，可惜我没有试过。

但是前后夹击，不论朱正廷技术怎样，我都难以自持的叫出声音。范丞丞也更加卖力，弄得我欲仙欲死，理智仿佛飘向青云之上，我都快忘记我的声音被那台通话中的手机全数接收了去。等我被操射在朱正廷的嘴里的时候，我才回过神来，那台电话的存在。只听见林彦俊声音哑哑的说：“我一会儿就过来。”没有下一句话，电话就进入了忙音。

“我猜他肯定硬了…他想上你。”朱正廷把嘴里的精液吐到一张纸巾里包起来扔掉，然后对我说。我被人如此惦记，范丞丞倒是一点也没有紧张感。林彦俊是新来没几次的会员，虽然我们早已认识了很久，我和他就发生过一次关系，那次聚会范丞丞也在，只不过那次他忙着操王琳凯，林彦俊就顺势得逞了。

我又被身后的人抱着顶了几下，他才射在了我里面，等我站起身，就能感觉到黏黏糊糊的精液在顺着往外滴出来。

大门没有锁，只是关上了，来的人自己开门便可以进来。我听见了声音，以为是林彦俊，结果是先他一步来到的蔡徐坤。“坤坤！”朱正廷见到就扑了上去，环在他的脖子，几乎挂在他身上。看起来这么热情的朱正廷，却因为他的不肯放下的自尊心，总是不情愿再联系蔡徐坤，而蔡徐坤似乎也没有联系他的打算。

朱正廷在蔡徐坤的嘴唇上留下轻快的一吻，然后开始着手脱他的衣服，聚会的时候我们都不会穿上衣服，在这个山庄里，一丝不挂才是常态，做爱的时候的裸露和日常的裸露，似乎大家都能把控适度。

朱正廷只是正常的帮蔡徐坤脱掉外套，衬衣，还有裤子，但是蔡徐坤好像并不是这个意思，他的手已经搭上了朱正廷的光裸的背，顺着滑到了尾椎骨然后他开始寻找那个小洞。

我觉得我和范丞丞还算给蔡徐坤面子，刚刚我们俩都默契的没有射精在朱正廷的身体里，蔡徐坤也不会发现朱正廷做了什么。不是我说，全部的人都看出来蔡徐坤在乎朱正廷，就像我看着范丞丞的眼神一样，他可以和人分享朱正廷，但他只希望朱正廷在他知道的情况下与别人发生关系，或许这是一种非常纠结的心态。

但蔡徐坤沉城府深，他也并不想做没有把握的事。朱正廷在他眼里可能完全就是公社里的食物链底端，明明他那话儿也不小，却只有挨操的份，还乐于被操，给人一种很强的欲求不满的感觉。也没人点拨蔡徐坤，告诉他其实朱正廷喜欢他，是离开了我们聚会之外的除开肉体关系之外的爱恋，或许可以叫做爱情。

可是朱正廷一向给人笨拙的感觉，他却能装作若无其事的样子跟别人做爱，没有刻意的对蔡徐坤热情，那种样子能骗过所有人。除了我，因为我对他的了解程度最深，而且他主动跟我说过。

蔡徐坤衣服被剥了个干净，一把就把朱正廷推到一边的墙上。朱正廷转过头一边亲吻蔡徐坤，一边直接对着那个已经柔软却意外有些干燥的穴口插了进去。“刚才有人操过你吗？”蔡徐坤问朱正廷，“没有......”朱正廷已经手扶着墙沉迷在被他抽插中，蔡徐坤有些不信的看相我和丞丞，我们俩很有默契的一同摇头，这是个善意的谎言。

然后我就开始怀疑是不是范丞丞要榨干我，而不是我榨干他。他把我桎梏在怀里，比之前更加卖力地虐待我胸前两粒红肿的小玩意儿 ，按着两条细白的长腿，掰开了抬过肩膀，我的腿随着这个极度不雅的姿势大张着。

刚被送上高潮我就不得不分神，因为林彦俊来了，他刚从公司里赶过来，他左右放着皮包右手解开领结。等他把衣服脱完的时候，范丞丞居然主动从我身上起来，送给林彦俊一个见面礼。

林彦俊的手也没跟范丞丞客气，在我卧在沙发上的时候，他就对我出手，穴肉避让不及，从入口到穴心被他全线操通，刚刚才闭上一点的小口现在估计穴口的肉褶沟壑都被撑开扯平，我能感受到汩汩流出的水因为快速进出被带出体外，沾满了两人的交合之处。

陈立农和王琳凯一起来了，他们是今天最后来到的人，按理说他们俩不太认识，聚会也总不能凑到一起去。我实在无暇欢迎，但范丞丞可以，他走过去和陈立农没有寒暄几句目标就还是放在了王琳凯的身上。

我知道范丞丞被他的什么东西吸引，他放荡不羁爱自由，活得洒脱率真，是我和范丞丞都想拥有的特性，但没有关系，我们不能拥有那些特性，但我们可以拥有共同的渴望和好恶，所以我们除了做爱还能长厢厮守。

蔡徐坤把朱正廷放到那张接近一人打开的双臂长的长方形皮椅上，继续操弄他，与刚才和我和范丞丞的性事不同，他没空跟人一边做爱一边贫嘴，显然更投入感情，眼神都有些失焦。

虽然今天的人数有一些尴尬，如果两两配对的话，就会有一个小可怜被独立。然而陈立农并没有没找到伴儿的无力感，因为他早就有了想法，他是冲着蔡徐坤来的。让我很意外的是：他对压榨床上无比骚浪的食物链底端的朱正廷没有什么兴趣。

我已经开始听到在我看不见的地方传来的王琳凯的声音，他在小声地叫范丞丞“别弄”，我不知道他指的什么部位，但是很快就变成了咿咿呀呀地没有含义的轻声叫喊。

王琳凯他在被人操的时候才不会像在舞台上说rap那么酷，我和范丞丞曾经去看过他的演出，他已经算是一个非常有名的rapper，比充满戾气的地下rapper有教养，可是又比一般艺人有个性，十足有趣又吸粉。看着他在台上越风生水起，我就越想把他压在身下蹂躏，不给他一丝求饶和喘息的机会，我相信范丞丞也是。所以等他来到后台，我和范丞丞俩一起，把他操的晚上庆功会腿都打颤。

我能看的见的地方，只有被蔡徐坤放在那个长方形沙发上操干的朱正廷，我和林彦俊性器官间剧烈地摩擦，不断发出＂噗呲噗呲＂的水声，伴着不远处朱正廷的越来越高亢的叫床声，让偌大的一楼开放式客厅里变得嘈杂起来。

突然我被林彦俊抓起来，换了个姿势趴在沙发上，转身前最后看到陈立农对着蔡徐坤的后穴捅了，我从来不知道蔡徐坤还是个“双插头”。但这无妨，他们三个人的性爱浑然天成，肉体交叠，频率一致。

林彦俊看似温和亲人，平时也可以谈笑风生，但他却是我最粗暴的一个床伴。力气大了不免觉得了疼痛，我能清晰地感觉到粗硬热烫的阴茎带着沉重的力道操进了我的身体，比柱身还要粗壮的龟头自外向内快速地破开紧贴在一起的穴肉，撞上体内更深处，却并不停留迅速离去，抽走时龟头边缘的肉棱倒刮着整个肉壁而出，刮得嫩穴里的软肉直抖。

刚好趴在沙发上能看到王琳凯和范丞丞，在远处的能容下12个人的长桌上，范丞丞架着王琳凯的腿操他，还跟我四目相接，冲我抛了个媚眼。王琳凯看样子要受不住了，他们猛烈地撞击，快感让他无人抚慰的前端失禁般地向外淌水，不知是前列腺液还是精液，从铃口连绵不绝地流出，再随着前后冲撞的动作一抖一抖地甩到桌上和两人的身上。

林彦俊射精后＂啵＂地一声从我的身体里出去，如同红酒瓶拔开了塞子，我体内的肠液混着他和范丞丞的精液汹涌的往外流，流过敞口的后穴，滴在皮质的沙发上汇合成了更淫乱靡烂的一滩。

然后我过去凑朱正廷那边的热闹。我把还没射精却差不多快到了的阴茎往他嘴里塞，可惜他是躺着的，我从他头的这个方向并不能很好的放进他的嘴里，好在他很配合我，不能含住我的东西，但是他极力的用舌头裹住龟头，然后舌尖撩拨着前面的小洞。我一边轻轻地撸动，果然没一会就射到了他嘴里和下巴上。

朱正廷的眼神变的茫然，没有焦距地看向前方，自己左手无意识握上勃起的阴茎，上下撸动套弄。很快顶部的小孔冒出来的白色黏液，随快感越积越多，顺着笔直的茎身流淌而下。

陈立农没继续为难蔡徐坤，他走到蔡徐坤旁边，面对着朱正廷，双手边打转边前后撸动粗壮的柱身，他应该快要射精，但没有打算射在蔡徐坤里面的意思。

陈立农的可怜可爱的狗狗眼此刻正低垂着眼帘，长睫微颤，双颊晕红，嫩软的嘴唇被他自己的门牙咬住，果然没一会他就射精了，全数喷在了朱正廷月白色的胸膛。

很显然走过来的范丞丞和王琳凯结束了刚刚的“战斗”，王琳凯喘的吓人，整个人懒懒散散的样子。范丞丞帮他撸出来了，所以正在一边的客厅茶几上找餐巾纸擦手。

范丞丞自己倒没有射，这是我们俩的默契，也是我们俩的恶趣味。而我想说的我和范丞丞的默契，就像是我们都把朱正廷当成每一次聚会的祭品，就像是射精在他身上就可以获得祝福一样，我们次次都会这么做。

我们觉得如此集天地灵气的山庄里，我们的公社聚会就像是一场自然的洗礼，我们回到最原始的欲望，没有私心，全部都可以分享，自己的身体，自己的爱人，自己的住所，自己的吃食。一会晚上我们还会吃一顿丰盛的晚餐，这一切都是我与他们的分享。


End file.
